Sheldon's Bedroom
Sheldon's Bedroom is one of two bedrooms in the 4th floor of The Apartment Building. Featured Episodes The_Luminous_Fish_Effect Sheldon is lectured by his mother [S01E11 The Pancake Batter Anomaly] Penny cares for a sick Sheldon The_Porkchop_Indeterminacy Sheldon talks to Missy and Leonard The_Barbarian_Sublimation Penny wakes Sheldon up for gaming advice. The_Terminator_Decoupling Penny breaks Sheldon's Japanese puzzle box [S02E23 The Monopolar Expedition] Sheldon talks with Leonard. [S03E01 The Electric Can Opener Fluctuation] Sheldon stews over interference with his experiment. The_Vengeance_Formulation Sheldon sulks after Kripke humiliates him The_Psychic_Vortex Sheldon lets his date hang out in his room The_Bozeman_Reaction Sheldon can't sleep after a break-in. [S03E15 The Large Hadron Collision] Sheldon packs for Switzerland The Plimpton Stimulation Dr. Plimpton takes Sheldon's room [S04E02The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification] Sheldon replaces himself with a virtual presence. The_Zazzy_Substitution Sheldon gets cats after breaking up with Amy What's in Sheldon Lee Cooper's Bedroom? Wardrobe His vast collection of novelty, super hero, and science related t-shirts has earned its own section: Wardrobe]. Like the rest of the apartment, the artwork and collectibles displayed in Sheldon Lee Cooper's bedroom change frequently. Among items seen are: 'Furnishings' Princeton Queen Bed Princeton Chest of Drawers Princeton Nightstand Seville laundry sorter Apogee desk lamp Navy blue reading pillow Sterilite black storage crates Adjustible key lamp Black drum lamp shade *S01E04 metal framework style chair to the left of the closet *S01E04 two blue rugs *S01E04 wicker basket on the dresser 'Artwork' S01E04 A poster of the Building of the Golden Gate Bridge,by Lieberman's Gallery seen on the wall behind the door in Season One, Episodes 1 thru 15. S01E15 A poster of the Golden Gate Bridge During Construction, replaces the Lieberman's poster at left. S01E04 two House of Secrets posters by artist Brandon Ragnar Johnson, for the comic store in Burbank, CA S01E04 A miniature replica of the Golden Gate Bridge by Design Ideas S01E04 blueprint of the Golden Gate Bridge S02E17 a poster for the Empire State Express (train) can be seen on the back of the door S02E23 The Collator by Eric Joyner - over the comic shelves, replacing House of Secrets posters S02E23 Engine 688 by Eric Joyner - over the chest of drawers - replacing House of Secrets posters S03E09 Darth Vader poster,"Failure Will Not Be Tolerated"by artist Lawrence Noble to the left of the dresser - limited edition of 125 hand numbered prints S07EXX in his old room at his mother's house, Sheldon has a poster for Crisis on Infinite Earths #8 (November 1985; the death of The Flash) *S01E04 photo print of red lightening to the left of the closet. *S01E04 unidentified green and black image, framed to the left of the bedroom door. *S01E15 framed photo of blue lightening, seen to the right of the bed. *S04E03 train image. 'Comic Books' This section has grown so large that it needs its own page: go to COMIC BOOKS 'Other Items:' Including items used by Sheldon in various episodes that appear to be kept in the bedroom, rather than out in the apartment at large: S01E01Green Lantern battery and ring (started in the living room, but by Season Two seems to have disappeared into the bedroom) S02E01 Sheldon's Flip-Fold S02E02 Star Trek original series science tricorder replica from Diamond Select train cars S02E03 Lionel 6 car train above the shelves. Sheldon later gets an HO-guage model railroad starter set in "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation S02E17 Sheldon's Japanese puzzle box , on his dresser, is destroyed by Penny S02E17 Batman ArtFX statue, black costume version, by Kotobukiya ; seen in the bookshelf next to the bed S02E17 Mini Hoberman Sphere on the dresser. Sheldon describes it to Penny when trying to get her to locate his flash drive in his bedroom. Darth Vader mask. Leonard says Sheldon was wearing it when trying to choke him with The Force. May or may not be the voice changer version mentioned in season one. S03E09 Train Engineer Hat, hanging on wall behind bedroom door S03E12 Hulk Hands, given to Sheldon by Raj in "The Psychic Vortex S03E15 Utapau CloneTrooper S03E21 Legolas Bust S04E02 Bust of Mr. Spock on the train shelf above the comics S05E09 Boba Fett mask Klingon Bat'Leth War Sword Iron Man mask Views of the Bedroom S01E04 - talk mom.jpg|S01E04 - talking with mom S01E04-2.jpg|S01E04 - mom has had enough S01E04 - above bed.jpg|S01E04 - arguing with mom S01E04-3.jpg|S01E04 - goodnight Snickerdoodle S01E11 - above the bed.jpg|S01E11 - tucking in S01E11 - rub this.jpg|S01E11 - will you rub this on my chest? S01E11 - penny rubs.jpg|S01E11 - Penny rubs Vicks on S01E11 - tucking in.jpg|S01E11 - tucking in, again S01E11 - bedside.jpg|S01E11 - Sheldon, bedside S01E15 - talk w Leonard.jpg|S01E15 - talking with Leonard S01E15 - talk w missy.jpg|S01E15 - talking with Missy S02E03 - waking sheldon.jpg|S02E03 - waking Sheldon S02E03 - talking to penny.jpg|S02E03 - talking with Penny S02E03 - above bed comics.jpg|S02E03 - comics above bed S02E17-2.jpg|S02E17 - Sheldon packs for a conference S02E17 - wall images.jpg|S02E17 - adding bar codes S02E17 - penny finds the box.jpg|S02E17 - Penny finds the box s02e17-1.jpg|S02E17 - Penny and the puzzle box S02E17 - pennys frustration.jpg|S02E17 - Penny's frustration sheldonbedroomprop-morsecodetapper.jpg|Morse code tapper on the wall S02E23Monopolar.jpg|S02E23 - Sheldon talks with Leonard S03E01Penny.jpg|S03E01 - Penny in Sheldon's room S03E09Revenge.jpg|S03E09 = Leonard & Raj try to reason with Sheldon S03E12Visitor.jpg|S03E12 - Sheldon gives up his bedroom to a guest S03E13Bozeman1.jpg|S03E13 - Sheldon is upset after a break-in S03E13Bozeman2.jpg|S03E13 - Sheldon escapes via the window S03E13Bozeman3.jpg|S03E13 - Sheldon leaves to go to Bozeman S03E15Hadron1.jpg|S03E15 - Sheldon packs S03E15Hadron2.jpg|S03E15 - Sheldon thinks he's going to see the LHC S04E02CrucifVeg1.jpg|S04R02 - Sheldon hides from the world, replaced by a virtual presence device S04E03Zazzy1.jpg|S04E03 - Sheldon has cats after breaking up with Amy Category:Locations Category:Film Sets Category:The Apartment Building Category:Sheldon Category:Residences Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pasadena